imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
ClassicIOT: Cold War/Rules
House Rules: #Do not flame, troll, or personally insult any other player OOC or IC. At all. You may comment on certain things negatively, but don't take it further than that. #Stay on topic. Make sure all comments are relevant to the fictional world of the current IOT and have nothing to do with your personal religious/political beliefs. #Your posts should actually consist of something relevant to your nation and not just one-liner comments. Do not spam. #Long diplomatic discussions belong to the realms of Social Groups or visitor and private messaging, not the Game Thread. #No powergaming. By definition, powergaming is making your country surpass every other country by all terms including armed forces, technology, etc. #The GM is supreme. He reserves the right to change game rules, ignore or modify orders, impose restrictions on players, disband player nations, and so on. #Above all else, RESPECT THY FELLOW FORUMERS. #If you have an issue with the way I GM this game, PM me with your issue before making a big stink about it. #Posting in this thread or the claims thread, PMing a player of this game for any IOTCW-related reason, or performing ANY sort of interaction with this game WHATSOEVER is declaring that you have read and understood the rules to the letter. I'll usually warn players first if they break the rules. If they break the rules repeatedly, then I'll apply this: 1st Strike: Player is suspended from the game for one turn. 2nd Strike: Player is suspended from the game for three turns. 3rd Strike: Player nation dissolved, and the player banned from ever rejoining. I reserve the right to ignore this policy for players who really piss me off, and kick them out of the game instantly. Inactive players (AWOL for more than 3 turns) risk facing the Wrath of the GM (WoG) ie having their nation disbanded. These players can rejoin the game, but their old territories won't be restored to them; they'll start off with 2 claims like every new player. Rule Amendment: Inactive players will be removed and permanently banned after two missed orders barring special circumstances. Joining the Game: To join the game, first choose a nation name and color to represent your realms. Perhaps tell us a bit about your nation; your government, policies, history, and so on. Select two territories from the global map. They must border each other. After that specify a general area (anywhere up to 8 provinces) that you would call as your own. Your nation will be randomly categorized into one of three categories: Regional Power: 2 Provinces. Major Power: 4 Provinces, may be overseas from each other if coastal. Superpower: 8 Provinces, may be overseas from each other if coastal, only 2 or 3 will be chosen. Finally, you must pick a dominant and subordinate ideology. Subordinate ideologies and their effects are in parentheses. You can not “double” up (take both the dominant and subordinate ideology of one ideology). Democracy (Federation): -1 Revolt Risk for each Core and Annexed. (-1 Revolt Risk for each Core) Fascism (Authoritarianism): +2 Morale (+1 Morale) Communism (Socialism): Buy 3 Factories, get 1 Free (Buy 4/get 1 free) Empire (Colonialism): Increased trade income relative to others (slightly increased) Note: Not all starts are the same. Updates: IOTCW is a turn-based game. Each turn ends and a new turn begins with an Update. Updates will be rather irregular, but I will never update within 24 hours of a previous update. So, it is best to get your claims and orders in the first 24 hours of the turn. Roleplaying: Roleplaying is the essence of IOT. It’s how your nation develops. It’s how alliances are formed and broken. Roleplaying is very encouraged. Feel free to inhabit your nation with whoever or whatever you want, provided it fits with the setting and the etiquette listed above. If you're in doubt as to whether you're allowed to do something, just PM me about it first. Expansion: This is a rather simple issue. All territories are counted as nations called Minor Powers(Beyond your starting claims, of course). If a territory is unclaimed, there are two ways to take it over. 1) - Invasion. Basically akin to attacking another nation's territory, only you fight against neutrals. Failure creates a NPC. Occupied. ) - Economic. There is a 10% chance that a territory will join you if you offer them 1IP. Every IP you offer beyond that adds 10%, to a max of 80%. Annexed. War: If you declare war on an opposing nation, you are allowed to attack them with your armies and their fleets with navies. Here's how both work: Divisions are NOT represented on the map. They exist as a theoretical force that you build using 5 IP (1 IP maintenance) to go and storm other people's countries. They are represented by an opposed D20 roll. Both sides roll 1D6 for morale - here's the listing of effects: 1 - -2 penalty. 2 - no bonus. 3,4,5 - +2 bonus. 6 - +3 bonus. Divisions that are not used to attack are used automatically for defense. You can only attack a province adjacent to yours or one that one of your fleets is offshore of even if it moves there during your turn. However, if your fleet engages a hostile fleet and is defeated you cannot launch an amphibious attack. Fleets are not represented on the map. They exist as a theoretical force as well, and cost 15 IP (3 IP maintenance) each. A fleet can carry two divisions or one wing. A fleet carrying one division receives a combat penalty. A fleet carrying two divisions cannot fight. A fleet carrying an air wing receives a combat bonus. A fleet receives a bonus fighting in a sea province bordering a controlled land province. Fleets can launch blockades, reducing the target’s trade income. Air Wings are also constructed for 10IP (2 IP maintenance), and, like armies, are not represented on the map. They can attack ground, sea, and air forces of enemy nations. Wings can bomb enemy provinces. Disputed Territory and Rebels When a territory is attacked by foreign forces, or by rebels, if the invasion isn’t strong enough to take the province, it may dispute the province. Disputed provinces will divide industrial output between those disputing, and nobody can build new factories. Rebels have a chance to rise up based on revolt risk. The chance of revolt is based on your provinces and ideology. Each core province lowers RR by one point a turn (minimum zero). Each annexed province is RR neutral. Each occupied province increases RR by one point a turn. Each turn at war increases RR by one point a turn. Declaring war on somebody with a matching dominant ideology increases RR by two points. War Conclusions Occupied territory can’t be annexed without a peace treaty. If a country is completely occupied, the leader of that country can form a government-in-exile in another country that accepts. If this happens, the war can continue and the territory remains occupied. Provinces and Factories Every province is either Core, Annexed, or Occupied. Factories can’t be built in occupied provinces. Core provinces have a factory cap of 30. Annexed provinces have a factory cap of 15. Factory caps will grow over time. Core provinces have a defender bonus. Annexed slightly smaller. Occupied provinces have a very small defender bonus. As you would imagine, different provinces have different revolt risk. Factories cost 5 IP and produce 1 IP. Nuclear Weapons: Hitting a province with a nuclear weapon causes significant destruction. A province hit with a nuclear weapon becomes irradiated, doubling the cost of building new factories in the province and decreasing the owner’s defender bonus. These weapons should only ever be used as a last resort. Each one costs 5IP to build, but has unlimited range. They can only be built at DEFCON 3 and above. Only superpowers and major powers begin with nuclear weapons. Everyone else must build the nuclear program, which costs 100 IP. DEFCON Meter: The DEFCON meter is adjusted based on global tension levels. Each rise in the DEFCON level increases factory costs by 1 IP, and decreases trade income. Here's the listing on the five levels and what each entails. Note: The game starts at DEFCON 5. DEFCON 5 - Peace. No significant tensions. No one may declare war, and only Regional Powers may invade NPCs. DEFCON 4 - Slight tension. Major and Regional Powers may invade NPCs, Regional Powers may DOW other nations, Major and Superpowers can defend allies. DEFCON 3 - Noticeable tension. All nations may invade NPCs, Regional and Major Powers may attack anyone, Superpowers may defend allies. Nuclear weapons may be constructed. DEFCON 2 - Significant tension. All powers may attack anyone. DEFCON 1 - Open nuclear war. Nuclear weapons may be fired. Your hidden score will change over the course of the game, which will affect whether you’re a regional, major, or superpower. Victory Victory can be achieved three ways: The Global Revolution - There is only one dominant ideology left in the world. End of the Cold War – Your country has gained significant power relative to other powers. Category:CI:CW